Birthday Cake
by The Insanity Of A Fluffy Bunny
Summary: Life is messy. You just have to learn that sometimes messes can be beautiful. Lemon.


I got dressed and headed into the kitchen, where Patty stood, frosting Kid's birthday cake. It's Kid's fifteenth birthday today, and although he's doing a pretty damn good job of holding it in, I know that he's freaking out on the inside. Why? For one simble but unbelievably important reason: it's asymmetrical. I know, I know, how can he be upset about something like that on his own freaking _birthday_? "It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to!" Kid had whined. _Eww, _I thought. _Old song reference._ But, believe me, that's not the weirdest thing his freakish OCD has affected. He refuses to fight against an enemy (even if it's about to kill him) sometimes if it's too "perfectly symmetrical". He's almost _died_ several. Nothing seems to faze him and his obsession. But I was about to change that. And hopefully cheer him up a bit in the process. Because I had a plan.

Two words: birthday sex.

He needs to learn to get a little messy. So I was just going to help him with it. But this wasn't just a present for him. Or me, for that matter. Patty was getting just as much out of it as we are. Confused? Lemme spell it out for you.

M-E-N-A-G-E T-R-O-I-S.

You see, ever since Kid took us in, we've felt something for him that goes beyond respect or even admiration. It's much deeper than that. We've both loved him. But we also love each other enough that we could never hurt one another by having only one of us get to be with Kid. So we've decided to share him. We haven't told anyone, not even Kid. We know what they would think, what they would say. They'd tell us that it was wrong, disgusting, even sick. But none of that mattered. Patty and I know that Kid loves us both, but that he can't force himself to admit it. It's so obvious, the way he looks at us. And so we've decided to take the risk.

I walked over to Patty, who was just finishing up with the cake. "All done!" she declared happily. Then she looked at it with a demonic gleam in her eyes. "I can smash your face in, ya know." she whispered to it. I gently shoved Patty away from the beautiful cake. "Why don't you just go get dressed?" "Okay!" she said happily, skipping down the hallway. I rolled my eyes. Crazy, crazy Patty. But I loved her anyway. I cleared off the dark mahagony table and pushed it into the very center of the living room. I even used measuring tape to check. Kid would have been so proud. I took the cake and set it front and center on the table. After that, I took four candles and set two on one side and two on the other. I lit and adjusted them so that they were symmetrical. Then I stood back and admired my handywork. Perfect.

I headed back down the hall to check on Patty. As I did, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in one of the mirrors Kid had placed along the hallway. It was almost a little embarrassing. Patty and I had picked out matching outfits to try to seduce Kid with. They consisted of black fishnet leggings, a black thong, deep red velvet platform boots with stilletto heels, and Shinigami skull-shaped hairclips that held my hair back on each side of my face. Perfectly symmetrical, of course. As for my top half, there wasn't really anything except two Shinigami-esque skull stickers that had been, um, "strategically placed" on my breasts so that they only covered the center. I blushed a little at the thought of what Kid would do when he saw what we were wearing. I stopped immediatly. I was a Thompson Sister! I was afraid of nothing! Except maybe ghosts, monsters, clowns, and-STOP! Stop thinking about it! Kid is none of those things! You are NOT afraid of him! I lifted my head high and turned away from the mirror. Everything would be fine.

Patty bounded out of her room and posed provactively. "How do I look?!" I smiled at my goofy little sister. "You look great, Patty." She grinned back. "You look great too, big sis. You look _hot_!" she exclaimed, cartwheeling down the hall. I laughed out loud at this awkward, funny sight. But did she really mean what she said? Did I _really_ look hot? I only hoped that Kid would think so...

Patty and I positioned ourselves on each side of the table so that we were completely symmetrical. We had our legs crossed and hanging off the table, our hands placed firmly on the surface of the table, and our heads tipped back so that they just barely touched. I looked at the skull-shaped clock on the wall. Quarter to six. Kid would be home anytime now. It was a Saturday, and I had gotten Soul and Black Star to take him out for a guys day. He was supposed to get dropped off around six. Suddenly, I heard the door click. Kid was here.

Time for the show to begin.

Kid walked through the door and carefully closed it behind him. When he turned around, he stopped in tracks. "Oh!" he gasped. "Perfect symmetry!" _ Really!? _I thought. _THAT'S the first fucking thing he notices!? _And _then_ he seemed to notice what was wrong with this perfect picture. His jaw dropped way farther than what should be humanly possible. His eyes practically popped out of his head. Kid quickly turned around and fiddled with the lock on the door, trying to get out. "Oops! Sorry! Didn't mean to barge in! You look a little busy! I think I'll just leave now!" he stuttered.

I hopped off the table and grabbed Kid by the collar. "I don't _think _so!" I hissed. "Patty!" She nodded and jumped off the table. "Right!" She got behind Kid and pressed her body against him, pulling off his jacket. "What in the hell is going on?!" Kid exclaimed, trying to work his way out of my grip. "Just shut the fuck up and follow me." I said, letting go of him. He nodded hesitantly and fixed his his shirt. Well, my plan didn't work out so well. I was trying to take him to the bedroom, but Patty jumped him before we even got out of the living room. She pushed him to the ground and pounced on him, ripping his shirt off and running her tongue along his neck. She was practically _slobbering _on him. _Ewww_. "Aaaugh! Rape! RAPE!" screamed Kid. She silenced him by shoving her boobs in his face. Kid's eyes got huge. He tried to say something, but it was muffled by Patty breasts, which were completely pressed up against his face. He probably couldn't even _breathe_. "Aww, Kid, stop complaining!" giggled Patty. "You know you love this!" I smacked my forehead. This was just embarrassing to watch.

I pulled Patty off Kid. "Patty," I hissed, "The plan was NOT to molest Kid. And no raping, either." Kid had paled considerably, and he was lying on the ground, motionless. Probably in shock. I moved Patty to the side. "My turn." I said. I kneeled over Kid, wrapping my legs around him. It kinda looked like I was straddling a horse, actually. I pushed that embarrassing thought to the back of my mind and got to work. I stroked Kid's face gently and ran my fingers through his silky black hair. I leaned in close to him, our noses touching. "Kid," I whispered softly."Are you okay?" Kid blinked a couple of times. "Liz," he said. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" I grinned. Kid was back! "Just a little taste of what's to come!" I replied. Kid's shirt was already open, (thanks to Patty), so all I had to do was pull it off and cast it away on the floor. I leaned in again and kissed him deeply. "Kid, I have to tell you something." He looked up at me, his big golden eyes curious. "I love you."

Kid broke into a big grin. "That was a little random, but I think I love you too, Liz." He sat up and and kissed me back. "Nah, you don't just think it. You _know_ it." I said, pushing him back on the ground. "Yeah." Kid laughed, flipping me over so that he was on top. "Oh, so _that's _how it's gonna be," I said, arching an eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean?" he replied, giving me an oh-so-innocent look. _Damn_, he was sexy when he did that. Kid ripped the stickers off my breasts and pulled my bare chest to his own. He pressed his mouth to mine as hard as he could, and, although I'm not sure who started it, our tongues were intertwining and swishing around eachother's mouths. We finally broke apart, breathing heavily. His hands roamed around my back before making their way to my front. Kid's hands slid up to my chest and gently squeezed my breasts. I dug my crimson-painted nails into his back, moaning loudly. I raked my nails down Kid's back, whining and moaning his name.

I pushed him off of me and into the table. "Don't think you get to have all the fun here. It's _my _turn now." Kid grinned crookedly. "Fine by me." I kicked off my shoes and straddled Kid, pressing my lips and his forehead. My hands started out on his neck, but as hard as I tried, they just wouldn't stay there. They traveled down lower and lower, until they reached the top of his pants. I suddenly found myself unzipping them and pulling off everything on Kid's lower half. "Hey, no fair!" protested Kid. I grinned smugly. "Then you'd better fix the problem, shouldn't you?" I teased. "I think I will." said Kid as heliterally _ripped_ my fishnets and underwear off. "There." said Kid, grinning widely. "All better." I laughed.

"Ya know I'm not done with you yet, right?" "Oh, is that so?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Yep." I replied, shoving him onto the floor. "I have to say, I think I like rough sex a lot." whispered Kid, grabbing a handful of my ash blonde hair and yanking it up without even trying to be gentle. We both smiled crookedly as he pulled my face up to his by my hair, pressing his mouth to mine forcefully and shoving his tongue down my throat. I could barely breathe. Who knew that clean little Kid would be so damn _good?_

I pulled my face away and pushed him back to the ground. "This time, stay down." I hissed in his ear, lightly biting it. He smiled mischeviously and stuck out his tongue. I leaned forward and bit it. "Hey!" he cried out, laughing. I shrugged. "Your fault for sticking it out." Kid laughed and pushed my face away. I giggled and brought my face back down to his. I opened my mouth and let my own tongue hang out. Kid nipped my tongue playfully, his mouth lingering and sucking on it. "Mmm," said Kid. "Who knew that revenge could taste so good?" I pulled my tongue out of his mouth, giggling again.

I brought my lips to his neck, running my tongue across his throat. I dragged my tongue down lower, lower, lower on Kid's body. When I got to where I wanted be, I stopped but left my tongue hanging out. I heard Kid groan and felt him go hard. I brought my face down and licked the hardness between his legs. Kid bit his lip to keep from crying out, but eventually gave up, letting out howls and groans and moans. He dug his fingers into my hair, clutching it and yanking on it as hard as he could as I gave him a complete blowjob. It was kinda painful, but honestly, the pain just made it sexier.

He finally pulled me back up by my hair. "What'd you do that for? I wasn't finished yet." I scowled, slightly annoyed by the early ending. Kid grinned mischeviously. "Don't think you get to have all the fun here." Kid mocked, imitating my comment from earlier. I frowned. "You had your turn. Now it's mine." he whispered, digging his fingernails into my breasts and dragging his fingers down. I shivered. Kid ran his hands down my body, stopping in between my legs. He cupped my most sensitive area, stroking up and down. Shivers ran though my body, tickling my spine. I groaned and moaned and grunted, causing Kid to grin widely. Then Kid stuck his fingers up inside of me. My blood went cold. I shrieked and screamed as louder than I ever I could. We'd probably be getting getting complaints from the neighbors in the morning, but right now, I didn't give a shit. All I cared about was the boy on top of me.

Kid pulled out his fingers and sucked on them, grinning crookedly. I'm not sure why, but I found that disgustingly sexy. "Kid," I whispered breathlessy. "Mm?" Kid looked down at me, his grin fading away. "What is it?" "Let's do it." I said. "Are you sure- "Yes, I'm sure. And I'm on the pill, so you don't have to worry about all that shit." Kid looked at me with deep concern in his huge, adorable golden eyes. "I just want you to be completely ready. I would never, _ever_ want to pressure you into doing something that you weren't completely sure about." "I'm ready. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't." I told him. "I want this so, so bad." Kid broke into a grin again. "Good," he whispered, taking my hand. "Cause I do too."

I smiled softly at Kid. We lay down on the ground and positioned ourselves in a way that this work."Ready?" asked Kid. I nodded, gripping his hand. Kid pushed himself into me. I screamed out in pain. "That...hurts..." I whispered, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, Liz. I'm sorry." he said, squeezing my hand. The pain slowly began to melt away, leaving me with the most beautiful thing I'd ever felt. It was like pure, utter love was flowing into me. "Kid," I whispered. "I love you. I love you so, so much." He looked up at me with so much feeling in his eyes. "And I love you more than anything, Elizabeth."

When he finally pulled himself out of me, we were both sweaty, pink-cheeked, and breathless. Kid held me in his arms as I breathed heavily. Suddenly, a loud, annoying sound pierced my ears. Patty! I looked over at my little sister, who was laughing hysterically. "I'd completely forgotten that she was here," whispered Kid, his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment. "Patty, you enjoyed watching us much more than you should have, didn't you?" said Kid, an irritated look on hs face. "Yep!" she yelled, shrieking with laughter. "Just ignore her. She'll get her turn later." Kid looked confused. "What do you me- "Hush." I interuppted him, pressing my lips to his. He closed his eyes contentedly. "Okay." he said, smiling slightly.

We went from kissing softly to hard-core making out with tongue and everything in a matter of seconds. We walked straight into the table, falling on top of it. I laughed as we rolled around, knocking the candles onto the ground. By this time, Patty had quieted down, watching us intently. We rolled across the tabletop and straight into Kid's birthday cake. Kid pulled away from me and sat up straight. The cake had completely smashed and splattered all over his left side, and his left side only. Kid looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. _Please,_ I prayed._ Please don't let it end this way._ Kid looked up at me. And _smiled._

"Y-You're not upset?" I stuttered, confused. Kid grinned at me and dug his fingers into the cake. He pulled them out and brought them to my face. "Life is messy," he whispered, running his colorful fingers down my face, leaving beautiful stained colors on my cheeks. "You just have to learn that sometimes messes are beautiful." I laughed softly as tears rolled down my cheeks. I slipped my fingers into the cake and drew them out, hesitantly raising them to his face. Kid took my hand and brought it to his cheek, tears welling in his golden-amber eyes. I drew a small heart on his fair skin, letting my finger trail off when I was done. We put our hands on eachother, painting pictures and streaking colors. Our bodies were our canvas. We cried and laughed and touched. And although it was silly, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I wished that it would never end. But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

My tears streaked through the drawings on my face. I leaned in and kissed kid softly as he wrapped his arms around my body. "I love you, you know." Kid whispered. "I'm so glad that you're going to let us be with you." I told him, stroking his cheek. Kid pulled back, a troubled look on his face. "What do you mean, _us?" _I looked up at him. "You know, Patty and I." "Huh?" said Kid. "What in the hell are you talking about?" "I thought you already knew! I wanted you to...I wanted _us _to..." my voice voice trailed off, and I was suddenly ashamed. It was wrong, it was disgusting, it _was _sick. I don't why I ever thought that it was okay. "Spit it out!" said Kid harshly, suddenly looking angry. I began to sob, not tears of joy, but pain-filled tears full of deep shame. "Look at me!" demanded Kid, grabbing my face and pulling it up to his. "You wanted us to _what_?" I shook my head, and suddenly a shocked look passed over his face as the realization dawned on him.

"You didn't think that I would...You couldn't possibly think that we could..." Kid got off the table and turned away, looking hurt and disgusted. "I sincerely hope that you think of me as more than a plaything to be toyed with, to carelessly toss around and share." said Kid quietly. He began to pick his clothes up off the floor and put them on, saying nothing more. "Kid, wait!" I yelled, hopping off the table and running towards him. I stood in front of him, naked, speechless, and broken. I could think of nothing to say. "Yes, what is it?" said Kid, looking irritated and annoyed. My mouth flopped open and closed like a fish out of water, nothing intelligible coming out of it. Kid sighed and pushed past me. But right as he was about to open the door to leave, Patty jumped in front of him, blocking his way. "Death the Kid! You stop right there and listen to me!"

"I don't have time for this, Patty." huffed Kid, trying to push past her like he'd pushed past me. But Patty didn't budge. "NO! I'M the one who doesn't have time for this pointless shit! You stop right there and listen to me NOW, dammit!" commanded Patty. _That_ shut him up. "None of this is Liz's fault! I'm the one who wanted it! Blame me, not her!" "No, Patty, it was my idea. I'm the one who should take the blame!" I protested.

"SHUT UP, LIZ! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! It may have been your idea, but you know deep down, in your heart, that you never wanted like I did!" she screamed. Honestly, it was true. It may have been my idea, but I had never really wanted it. But in fear of hurting Patty, I shoved the mere idea that I might not want to go through with it down deep inside my soul where I could no longer find it. I had almost completely convinced myself that I wanted it too. _Almost._ "Please, Kid, Liz loves you more than you could ever imagine! She's been in love you ever since she first tried to mug you and and scare you shitless and you didn't react at all! She only agreed to this because she's the best sister I could ever ask for and she would never do anything to hurt me!" Patty was sobbing, her words barely intelligible. "Kid, she loves you so, SO much! I thought I loved that much too, but when I watched you two together, I realized that what I felt was nothing, and could never touch, never even come _close _to how much she loved you, and how much you loved her. You could never love anyone else the way that you love her, and you know it. Not me, not _anyone._" Patty wiped her face with her arm. "Just, _please, please _don't go and pretend that you hate Liz. Because I know that you could never hate her. And so do you."

Patty stepped out of Kid's way, freeing him to leave. Kid cleared his throat and turned around to face me. "I can't say that I completely understand." he said. "But I can try." I looked up, suprised. Did he mean what I thought he meant? Did he really...not hate me for what I'd done? Or rather, what I'd tried to do? Kid turned to Patty. "Patty, I do love you. Just not in the way that you want me to. You're like a little sister to me. But I really do love you." Then he turned away from Patty and stood in front of me. "Liz," Kid whispered, cradling my cheek in his hand, tears welling up in his eyes. "Patty's right. I could never hate you, never even _pretend _to hate you. I _love _you. I love you more than anything, even symmetry. You except me for who I am, and you love me for it. You never let me give up. You'd kick my ass if I even tried. You are what keeps me going, physically and mentally. You're tough, but you're kind. You're brave, but sometimes you're scared. You're beautiful, but not conceited. You're perfect in every way. But most importantly, you've taught me to get messy, to love, and to _live._ And I love you for that." Kid leaned in and kissed me gently.

I wrapped my arms around Kid. We were both crying again. "Thank you for that, Kid." I whispered. "And thank you, Patty. You were so mature. It was amazing." Patty giggled. "Thanks, big sis. I love you. But I'll leave you two alone now." And with that, she skipped down the hall, into her room, and shut the door. Kid looked at me, grinning crookedly. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" I smiled at Kid. "I think I'd like that." And so I ripped off Kid's clothes again and pushed him onto the table, my lips never leaving his. He grabbed a piece of cake and shoved it into my face, grinning. Then he leaned forward and licked the cake off my face. While he was distracted, I grabbed the cake and shoved the cake into the side of his face. "Food fight!" I yelled. Kid laughed and shoved the entire cake into my bare chest. "I love you, Liz!" he screamed as I splattered icing on him. "I love you, Kid!" I screamed back as I smashed cake into his hair.

I sat in the field behind the mansion the next night, staring at the stars. Patty sat next to me, holding my hand. "You know, big sis, I think you really did help Kid." said Patty. "Yeah. But he helped me too. He helped me a lot." I replied. "Yeah, but still." insisted Patty. "Ok, fine, fine, I helped Kid." I laughed, relenting. I slung my arm around her shoulder. "We done good, little sis." I said, gazing into the stars. "We done good."

THE END

_OMFG! BIRTHDAY RAPE! Well, this was my first ever REAL lemon so please review!_

_Wuv,_

_SakoRawr_

_P.S. I wrote most of this while on an airplane! :D_


End file.
